Young Justice: New Generation
by Comicgeek856
Summary: Basically, its after season 2, a couple years after that actually. Its after everyone in YJ has left and become heroes on their own. This is the next generation of Young Justice. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She flew over the Hub City, looking down at the streets full of people, carrying. The citizens gawked, staring at the colorful, winged being flying above their city. The flying girl noticed a little boy with his mom pointing up at her. She grinned, doing a flip in the air. She then kept flying around the city. Had long, blonde hair, eyes that seemed to always be changing colors, and beautiful large wings. They were like the wings of a giant parrot, the bright reds, blues, and greens displayed in a lovely colorful pattern. The girl wore bright colored clothes, which displayed the same bright colors as her wings. She also carried a metal baseball bat, holding it tightly with both hands. Suddenly, she heard a scream. She looked down at the city below her, noticing a couple of masked men running out of a bank. They held wads of cash and held guns. One of them even had a man hostage, a gun pointed at the hostage's head. The winged girl swooped down towards them, swinging her baseball bat at one of the men's heads. He fell to the ground with a thud, blood oozing from his head. The other men starting firing their guns at her. She avoided the bullets, swooping in different directions so that she wouldn't get hit. She came around for another swing, knocking the gun out of one of the men's hands with her bat. He started running away, but she flew after him and swung at his head. However, she missed, and hit him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He fell to the ground, gasping for breath. Out of nowhere, the girl heard a gunshot felt a flaming pain in her leg. She fell to the ground, clutching where the bullet had hit. The other three men walked up to her, two of them aiming their guns at her head.

"Hurry up." The man with the hostage said. Suddenly, a red blur rushed by, and a second later two of the men were tied up to a fire hydrant with rope. They were knocked out cold, and their guns sat on the ground a few feet away from them. The last robber then disappeared in a blur of red, only to be tied up to a pole a second later. The hostage stood there, confused. The red blur then ran up to the winged girl. Now, it wasn't just a blur, it was a man, but not just any man, The Flash. In his hand was a bandage, which he quickly rapped around the winged girl's hurt leg. She screamed, the mere pressure of his hand sending pain coursing through her leg.

"STOP IT! AAAAG! STOP!"

"There," Flash said, wiping his hands together. "All done." He then looked around, and heard sirens. The police pulled up, and began handcuffing the criminals. One of the cops then walked over to The Flash.

"Sir, um, we'll have to take the kid, too. She hurt those guys pretty badly, and we'll need her for questioning." Flash looked around, seeing the man that had been hit in the head. He heard more sirens, and paramedics ran out of an ambulance with a stretcher.

Suddenly, the girl pushed the flash away and took to the skies, flying away from the scene. She was still clutching her wounded leg. One of the officers aimed his gun up to shoot her.

"Hey you can't leave!" he cried. Flash ran over to him and lowered his gun.

"She's only a kid. I'll get the league to handle it." The cop nodded. Yes, this wasn't Flash's city, but police all over the nation had heard of him, and respected him. They all knew full well what Flash had done to help the world.

"Fine."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The winged girl flew through the air, and eventually reached her destination. She flew down into a junkyard in another area of town. Thankfully, she had flown high enough in the air where the people down below couldn't see her. She tried to land, but ended up stumbling over and falling into a heap of junk. There was still a blaring pain in her leg. She screamed again, hurting. She was in so much pain, she didn't hear the woosh of air and see the scarlet blur speed past her. The Flash looked down at her.

"Kid, you're hurt." He said.

"I-I'm fine." The winged girl said. Flash pushed away her hand and saw the bullet wound. In a second, he disappeared. The girl blinked, confused. A second or two later he was back, and sprayed her leg with some bacteria killer. She winced. He then pushed a towel onto her leg, and she screamed in pain. The Flash then scooped her up and sped away to who knows where. The girl just saw the world rush past her. She was already dazed due to the intense pain in her leg, and the colors and shapes speeding past her at 1,000 mph wasn't helping her. She closed her eyes. Within another few seconds, they came to a stop. They were inside a large cave, a cave filled with lots of strange things. She noticed a giant dinosaur, a giant penny, a giant playing card hanging from the ceiling, and one more thing, a thing that completely dwarfed everything else in the cave. As her vision started to fade, a man stepped out of the shadows, not just any man, the Batman.

ONE HOUR LATER:

The girl woke up on a black, leather couch. She tried to remember where she was. Then it dawned on her. She had gotten shot, and she had been taken….to the Batcave. She remembered now. Batman had told her he was going to operate on her, but he said that he needed to put her under first. If he hadn't, she would have been in excrutiating pain. She looked down at her leg. There was a black cast covering where she had been hit.

"He actually took out the bullet." She thought. "I was operated on by the Batman. That's….AWESOME!" She screamed outloud, quickly realizing she wasn't the only one in the room. Batman and the Flash walked out of the shadows.

"Feeling better?" Batman asked in a deep voice. The girl nodded enthusiastically. She tried to stand up but felt pain in her leg, remembering the cast and she had been shot. She sat back down.

"Yeah, but it hurts when I walk." She said, wincing. "Good thing I have wings though." She opened her wings, letting out a small grin. Batman just glared at her, causing her to stop smiling. "Am I in trouble Mr. Batman, sir?" she asked quickly.

"No, but we need to talk." Batman responded.

"Is this about the whole me fighting crime thing?" She asked.

"Yeah." Flash said. "You shouldn't be doing it. You're only a kid, it's too dangerous."

"No it's not! I'm fine! Besides, Batman has had like, a million sidekicks! They were all kids!" she said.

"That's different." Flash said. "Plus, you're not fine; you got shot in the leg. The only reason you survived that fight was that I was around. You're lucky I was on my way for takeout."

"You went all the way to Hub City for lunch?" the girl asked, perplexed.

"Super speed has its advantages."

"Enough talk." Batman interrupted the two heroes. "I've been following your work, Hailee Fisher."

"You have? Wait, you know my name?"

"Of course he does. He's Batman." Another voice said. Hailee looked to her right, noticing Nightwing leaning against the wall a couple feet away.

"Oh," Hailee said, turning her attention back to Batman. "But why are you following me? I'm not even in Gotham, and I'm not nearly important enough to be on your radar."

"You're a girl flying around with giant, bright bird wings. Of course I'm going to notice you." Batman said.

"Yeah," Nightwing butted in, smirking. "You just have to ask the right questions."

"So, is this the part where you stop me?" Haille asked, knowing that Batman would demand for her to stop "heroing" sooner or later.

"No." Batman replied. Hailee's draw dropped from shock.

"You're not?"

"No. I know your kind well enough to understand how you think."

"My kind?" Hailee asked, not understanding.

"Teenagers." Batman said. "You never give up. Even if I asked you to stop, you wouldn't. I'd have to cut off your wings to do that."

"YOU'RE GOING TO DO WHAT!?" Hailee screamed, horrified.

"Relax, kid. We're not actually cutting off your wings." Flash said, laughing.

"Then what are you going to do to me?" Hailee asked, confused.

"I know that you won't stop, no matter what I say." Batman continued. "If you're going to keep this up you need to be trained."

"I GET TO BE YOUR SIDEKICK!?" Hailee screamed excitedly.

"No." Batman said, ruining her Hailee's fantasy. "Not exactly. You're not the only young hero like this. I'm putting together a team of you who will be trained by the Justice League. I'm not suited for being your mentor, but I'm sure we'll find you one." Hailee sat there, speechless.

"Are you in or not?" Nightwing asked. "It's a pretty sweet offer given the alternative."

"I'M TOTALLY IN!" the girl screamed, almost jumping off of the couch in excitement.

"Good." Batman said, pressing a button on his utility belt. A hologram appeared of about 6 or 7 people. All of them were teenaged heroes, ones that Hailee hadn't ever heard of before.

"Now let's get you home." Flash said. "We've got to talk to your mom about his."

"Crap."


End file.
